


Hellhound

by Kyirah



Series: 30 days in Dick Grayson hell [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: “whAT IS THAT?!” - Dick/Jason





	

Jason didn't like Mondays.

Monday was the day when half of the workers at his day job came in hungover and antsy, what meant he had to work double.

Monday was the day he had to wake up two half an hour earlier than he should, just to make coffee and pancakes, or Dick would be late for work and wouldn't eat until lunch, if he was lucky and Amy was in the prefecture that day.

Monday was the day Dick had two shifts, so he always came home to an empty house.

He didn't know if he should be happy or upset for the break in his routine.

"What the _FUCK_ IS THAT." Seriously, he wasn't drunk enough to deal with that shit. He didn't earn enough to pay for this mess, and there was no way in hell he would let Dick clean it with Daddy Dearest's money.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Dick cooed, holding up the ugliest _beast_ Jason had ever seen. He wasn't even sure if it was canine, feline or something else entirely.

"It's fugly, is what it is. Where did you get that? Shouldn't you be at work?" He frowned, putting his keys on the counter and slowly approaching the mess in his living room.

The _thing_ was a ball of brown, tangled and matted fur. Its face was darker than the rest and it was clearly missing an eye, because Dick - still in his uniform, shirt dirty with mud and blood, smears of dirt on his face - was, in the moment, trying to put a bandage over its face.

"I _was_ at work." He grunted when the thing growled at him. Jason sighed, took off his jacket and took the bandage off his hands. "We were looking for that girl, the one who was kidnapped yesterday, and found this little cutie instead. Apparently, he fought off the kidnapper and stayed with the girl until we found them."

"Still doesn't explain why it's _here._ " Jason swatted the thing on its nose when it growled and bared his teeth. He also ignored Dick's laugher.

"I can't take pets to my apartment, and the shelter at the vet where we took him was full. Can we keep it?" Jason could _feel_ Dick's stare, closely followed by him nuzzling his neck. He gave a growl of his own.

"I'm not keeping something that doesn't even have a proper identification. What even is it, a dog? What race? What if it grows?" He regretted the questions the moment he felt Dick's smile against his skin.

"It's a Tibetan Mastiff. And it _will grow._ " Jason felt a headache coming in. "On the plus side, it likes you!"

True enough, the  _thing_ was seated calmly in its haunches, observing the both of them with it's remaining eye. Dick was peppering kisses along his neck, nibbling at the skin just above his shirt's collar. He sighed, again.

"You buy all the food and stuff, walk it and clean it. I get dibs on the name. _It will not sleep with us._ "

"Yay, thanks, Jay! You're the best!"

And even as he wove his arms around Dick to welcome his kiss, he wasn't really sure he had any say in it from the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> [That's](http://www.101dogbreeds.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Red-Tibetan-Mastiff-Puppy.jpg) the dog. Tibetan Mastiffs can grown up to 82cm and 70kg. They are _massive_.  
>  Jason named the dog Fluffy.  
> [ Here's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GTYWLPpbhMN6mURMdskqUPS78A-QqRSOS7inM2J7flY/edit?usp=sharing) a link to my cannon universe. Not necessary to read but useful, since I butcher the cannon at every opportunity I get.


End file.
